


Ray's Secret

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: tell

Ray was walking back and forth across the living room. He picked up his coffee off the floor and set it back down. He moved a lot on a good day, but his body was almost humming with pent up energy. His mom would be over soon and he had a secret to tell her and he hoped he didn't lose her love. 

'Do you want me to stay?' Benton asked as he came up to Ray and squeezed Ray's shoulder.

'Nah. I gotta do this myself. Thanks though.' Even though he wanted Benton with him he knew somethings you just had to do yourself.

'Of course.'

Ray pulled Benton close and brushed their lips together. There relationship was still new, but Ray didn't think he's ever get enough of kissing and being close. Benton smelled like soap and clean linens.

After a few short moments they broke apart and Ray continued pacing.

Ray looked up when Barbara came into the apartment.

'Hello Benton dear.'

'Hello Barbara. Well I have to be going.'

Benton left and Ray took a deep breath. He sat on his couch and his mom joined him.

'Stanley? Is something wrong?'

'Yeah... It's just... I... have to tell you something... I'm a Cubs fan.'

Barbara's eyes went wide. 'Oh, dear. Are you sure?'

'Yeah. I'm sure. I'm sorry.' Ray bowed his head. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he saw hate in her eyes. She had taken it well when she found about his relationship with Benton, but being a Cubs fan in a die hard Sox family was different.

Barbara took Ray's hand and held it. 'It's okay. Even though we are a White Sox family I still love you. I'd have more of a problem if you ever get a tattoo.'

'Um...'


End file.
